federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Clayton Riggs
Clayton Riggs is a rough around the edges security officer recently reassigned to work in the President's Residence after the death of his pregnant wife. With connections higher up in the political chain, he has a devil-may-care attitude that often gets him in trouble. He currently has re-enlisted in Starfleet and serves as the personal guard to the First Lady of the Federation. Background Information Clayton is the only child between Nathan Riggs (2336) and Leanne Riggs (2350-2388). When Clayton was 12 years old his mother was diagnosed with an untreatable and degenerative disease. She suffered with the disease for two years before she took her own life with a phaser. Clayton was the one who discovered her body in the house, blaming his father who had provided her with the weapon and facilitated the suicide. Clayton continued to live with his father for two more years despite abuse. When he was 16 years old, his father tried to kill him but was stopped by one of his childhood friends. His friend was put into a penal colony while his father was subsequently arrested for Syndicate relationship. Clayton was put into foster homes until he was 18 years old and was able to join Starfleet. He has no relationship with his father. Personal Life Marlina Belle (2412-2414): Clayton met his girlfriend while he was working a case on the side and Marlina was writing a piece for her investigative blog. Concerned she was going to get into trouble with no formal defense training, Riggs continued to help her with various cases. When Marlina got a divorce some months later, their platonic relationship turned into something more and they continued to date until Riggs' commitment issues resulted in them remaining friends. Devina Easton (2414-Current): After serving as her guard throughout the Sorna-Devrinx election campaign, they became romantically involved after her split with the President. A month later, Devina conceived and they became more serious. Children Clayton had one daughter from late wife Charlotte Riggs but the baby was never born, dying with his wife was murdered in 2411. Clayton has one child with Devina Easton named TBA Riggs (Mid Jan, 2415). Previous Spouse(s) Charlotte Riggs Clayton met his late wife, Charlotte Riggs, in 2407 while in a bar when she had missed a shuttle flight from Earth on Christmas. With no where else to go, he offered to let her stay at his place and they kept in touch. Eventually they became a couple and got married. When Charlotte was nine months pregnant she died in pedestrian related accident when she was hit by a hoverbike. They were married from November 1, 2408-September 19, 2411. Starfleet Academy Serving as a cadet in the academy from 2392-2396, graduating with a degree in security and law. Military Career With a particular interest in Federation security he served in an elite intelligence core known as Black Squad beginning in 2397. Clayton was involved with the infmaous Bravo Team and by the end of his service in intell, he had been promoted to Lt. Commander. Within that year he got with his CO's daughter who became his future wife and had gone into regular security as street patrol in San Francisco. In 2411, after the death of his pregnant wife, he took a psychological leave but with the help of his father-in-law, an Admiral in Starfleet, he got a good position in the President's Residence. He currently serves as the guard to Devina Easton who was in line to the First Lady but since her separation from the President, he continues to watch out for her due to the connection to the Sorna's and her daughter Violet. Rank History: Ensign: 2396-2398 ** Lt. LG: 2398-2402 ** Lieutenant: 2402-2405 ** Lt. Commander: 2405-2411 ** Leave: 2411-2413 ** Lt. Commander: 2413-2413 ** Commander: 2414-Current 1 Clayton Riggs Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Beyond ST Deep Space 9 Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:April Category:2374 Category:All Characters